Epaves
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: Tony Stark savait qu'il existait de nombreux moyens de se remettre d'une rupture. Il n'avait simplement pas envisagé que se retrouver coincé en Norvège avec un dieu viking névrosé en étant soi-même instable en était un. [Ironfrost]
1. Prologue

**Cette histoire se situe juste après les événements de Thor 3. (Est ce que ce film m'a déçu? Peut-etre. Est-ce que cette fanfic est le fruit de ma frustration? Surement.)**

 **Ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Malgré quelques aspects dérangeants mais mineurs qui incluait une certaine rancœur quant à une invasion alien de sa part, Midgard se révélait être un monde fort agréable. Enfin tout dépendait de l'endroit où l'on se trouve, il n'était évidemment pas retourné aux USA, horrible pays peuplé uniquement de roturiers simples d'esprits et étouffé par une chaleur écrasante. Et également occupé par des amis qu'il n'était pas pressé de revoir. La Norvège était bien plus agréable, malgré qu'il soit maintenant empreint d'un récent souvenir calme et amer, le pays était suffisamment isolé de ses ennemis tout en n'étant pas coupé de l'humanité, sans compter que c'était ici que son nom était le plus connu. Et puis le Nærøyfjord était très agréable depuis son yacht, les falaises l'entourant n'étaient salies que par de rares villages aux couleurs vives et aux habitants pas encore préoccupants. Les neiges éternelles occupaient les sommets du fjord qui étaient envahis par une verdure riche qui sonnait la fin de l'été. Son bateau fendait un immense lac très clair où se reflétait des falaises floues, et fait qui ne durerait pas, le ciel était suffisamment dégagé pour laisser les rayons du soleil ramper sur sa peau pale, pas que la caresse du jour soit particulièrement agréable mais cela justifiait le port de lunettes de soleil qui lui allaient à merveille. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul face à une nature aussi pure.

-Mr Petterson? J'ai votre whisky!

Enfin seul, tout était relatif. Bien que les midgardiens, à quelques exceptions près, étaient tous bêtes à manger du foin, il fallait leurs reconnaitre que sur le sujet de liberté des mœurs, ils offraient parfois des alternatives très intéressante à Asgard. Deux jeunes gens, respectivement un male et une femelle tout deux affublés d'une longue chevelure dorée et vêtue d'un maillot de bain prirent place sur la rambarde du yacht, déposant au passage un verre entre ses doigts.

-Et si nous allions nous baigner? Proposa la jeune femme

-Allez-y, répondit-il lassé

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la cabine de pilotage et stoppèrent le bateau, il entendit leurs corps éclatés dans le calme du lac. Pour les conquérir il avait simplement eut à devenir Dag Petterson, un milliardaire qui avait mystérieusement disparu avant de miraculeusement réapparaitre, heureusement que le premier milliardaire Norvégien et l'un des hommes les plus influents du pays avait des traits plutôt agréables. Malgré tout sa nouvelle identité ne pesait pas énormément à l'échelle mondiale, mais ses désirs de conquête du petit monde s'étaient quelque peu refroidis, ils reviendraient quand il sera temps. Les concepts et rouages de l'économie midgardienne pouvaient sembler compliqués pour ses habitants mais étaient en réalité résumé que par des jeux de pouvoirs de quelques personnes, le succès incluait bien sur un capital de base non-négligeable mais n'étaient au final entretenue que par un relationnel plein de faux-semblants et d'alliances à double tranchants. Et d'exploitation des masses aussi mais il s'était tenu suffisamment loin de tout pour que cela ne l'affecte pas lorsqu'il s'y adonnerait. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir à son propre peuple, les foules n'étaient toutes qu'un concentré d'instincts les plus bas qui remontaient, elles n'étaient que révélatrices d'une âme qui même individuellement n'était pas foncièrement bonne. Il finit son verre et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage avant de redémarrer le moteur, laissant ses éphémères compagnons derrière lui. Il entendit vaguement quelques cris en réactivant le pilotage automatique, en quelques minutes de nage les blondinets regagneraient le rivage, même pour lui il était indécent de laisser se noyer des connaissances avec qui il avait été intime. Il rejoignit rapidement un port où il amarra son bateau, des runes entourait le quai, rendant l'espace et ses occupants invisible. Puis tout disparu en un claquement de doigt, le paysage sauvage de Nærøyfjord s'estompa. Devant lui se tenait maintenant une piste d'atterrissage, étriquée entre les montagnes ou se tenait au dessus de lui une maison d'architecte. Petterson avait beau être un milliardaire arrogant, il avait bon gout en matière de luxe. Un jet passa au-dessus de son nouveau domicile avant de s'aligner sur la direction de la piste, son invité était arrivé. Même si ses projets de pouvoir n'étaient pas encore définit, un allié important n'était jamais négligeable, surtout lorsque celui-ci pouvait contribuer à sa propre sécurité. Le jet atterrit, ralentissant de plus en plus avant de s'immobiliser, la porte s'ouvrit. Une veste de costume noire servait à rendre officielle une tenue composé d'un tee-shirt AC/DC, d'un jean noir et d'une paire de Nike. Des lunettes de soleil identique aux siennes cachant une partie de son visage marqué par un teint halé et une légère barbe. Tony Stark.

Qui chercherait son ennemi dans ses propres rangs?


	2. Aquavit

Plus rien ne ressemblait à rien.

Son atelier qui était autrefois un condensé des technologies les plus avancées et les plus performantes de ce siècle ressemblait maintenant plus à une grotte post-apocalyptique. Les volets étaient fermés et le seul éclairage provenait de néons blancs à la lumière tremblotante, des pièces de métal gisaient sur le sol, morceaux épars de quelques armures reposant dans un coin de la pièce. Des cadavres de créations défectueuses, leurs regards froids posé sur un sol sale qui avaient plusieurs fois étaient marqués par le feu. La pièce puait l'alcool, le brulé et un certain sentiments de fatalité. Cela faisait des mois que toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec, au point qu'il eut l'impression que c'était une entité qui planait sur tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Cette frustration devait surement être amplifiée, si elle n'était du, par le départ de Pepper. Elle s'était cassée il y a des mois, peut-être un an, pas qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre mais lorsqu'on est seul on accorde au fond peut d'importance aux petites temporalités de 24 heures qui défilent. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait eut peur, sans d'autres clarifications. C'était après une énième mission incluant les Avengers, un énième méchant qui pousse des rires machiavéliques en détaillant ses désirs de conquête et qui finit face contre terre après l'intervention du boys band de la justice. Ce n'était pas allée jusqu'à devenir un quotidien, mais la mission lui avait presque laissé une sensation de banalité, son cerveau avait finit par enregistrer que sauver le monde c'était son job. Mais l'important ici c'était surement qu'il était une énième fois revenu blessé, le visage animé d'un regard dément, subjugué par les technologies de l'ennemi et par tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour les contrer au cas ou en reviendrait une version plus élaborée, après chaque mission il s'enfermait pour créer une ligne de défense plus performante. Alors qu'il était censé être en convalescence pendant des mois il brulait ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie dans un atelier surchauffé, le corps et l'âme prisonniers dans des lubies qu'il mettait trop de temps à saisir, il mettait trop de temps à redevenir sain lorsqu'il sortait du champ de bataille. Chacun de ses actes, chacune de ses nouvelles inventions étaient empruntes d'un délire presque paranoïaque que subissait sa petite amie, lorsqu'elle pouvait le voir. Bien que les étincelles de son génie n'ait en rien été altérées par ce comportement, ce qu'il restait de lui souffraient sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte. Il était toujours loin de tout, loin des autres, sale et débraillé, couvert de sueur et de cambouis, mangeant et dormant à peine. Si ses capacités n'avaient jamais autant palpiter au point qu'il ressente son activité jusque dans sa lumineuse poitrine, il n'était plus qu'une ombre pour les autre. Cet état n'était pas forcément constant, mais il passait trop de temps à la frontière de son esprit, il lui arrivait de ne parfois plus se rendre compte que d'autres existences se superposaient à la sienne, et que certaines lui étaient même vitale. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé pourquoi Pepper était partit, il répondait simplement qu'elle avait eut peur. Peur pour lui, peur du quotidien des Avengers et de la certitude que la violence entrainera toujours la violence. Au fond, il avait finit par comprendre qu'elle avait simplement eut peur de lui. Et il reprit une gorgée de son putain de whisky de riche, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être du mauvais vin ou du désinfectant, tant qu'il s'éloignait un peu.

-Monsieur vous avez reçu un message

La voix plate de Friday le tira un peu de sa torpeur. Depuis que JARVIS était devenu grand, rouge et se trimballait en costume moulant en déblatérant sa sagesse à qui voulait l'entendre, il avait du opter pour un nouvel IA. Elle était parfois moins performante que son assistant originel mais elle avait au moins le mérite de ne pas avoir conscience d'elle-même et cela empêchait Tony de trop s'attacher à la seule voix de femme qu'il entendait depuis des mois.

-Je reçois tout les jours des messages, grommela t-il, ma boite mail est l'une des plus saturées du monde, j'avais dit qu'à moins d'urgence mondiale je ne voulais rien savoir

-Ce message n'est pas sur votre boite mail. Il n'est hébergé par aucun serveur. Il s'est imposé dans mes systèmes.

-Quoi? Interrogea t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comment peut-il simplement être là?

-Je ne saurai l'expliquer monsieur. C'est comme s'il était vivant.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...qui me l'a envoyé?

-Ce message vous a été transmis par Dag Petterson

-Dag Petterson? Ça m'étonne de sa part...et que dit-il?

-Il dit qu'il est en possession de quelques choses qu'il pourrait vous intéresser. Il vous invite à le rejoindre à son domicile pour vous en faire part.

-En Norvège? Putain à moins qu'il ait inventé un bouclier géant qui protégerait la Terre de n'importe qu'elle invasion alien je me déplace pas jusqu'en Norvège

-Il me dit de mentionner le vibranium

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je doute des circonstances dans lesquels il se l'ait procuré

-Il me dit qu'a coté de ce qu'il peut proposer, ce métal ne vaut pas mieux qu'une feuille de papier

-Il te dit? C'est du direct? Demanda t-il pour se donner le temps de réfléchir

-Non. Je ne sais pas. Répondit l'IA, plus balbutiante que d'habitude

-Mouai. C'est suspect. Enregistre le message.

Il se leva du coin de la pièce qu'il occupait, vacillant depuis une heure, laissant sa bouteille sur le sol. Il s'étira et sortit d'un pas fébrile de son atelier, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Il se déshabilla lentement, ses gestes lourds et le regard dans le vague, son corps obéissant plus à une mécanique routinière qu'a son contrôle. L'eau chaude coula sur son corps poisseux, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis plusieurs jours, le liquide devenait grisâtre en s'écoulant. Il se savonna pensivement, son cerveau redevenant alerte au fur et à mesure que se répandait l'odeur du gel douche à la vanille. Il avait déjà croisé Dag Petterson lors de fête mondaine, c'était un homme d'affaires qui avait déjà hérité d'une fortune familiale conséquente et qui jusque là exerçait surtout dans l'immobilier. Il en avait le souvenir d'un homme doué dans son domaine d'activité mais insipide dans tout le reste, pas particulièrement brillant et s'habituant paresseusement à son mode de vie. Sa soudaine invasion du système de son IA et surtout la détention d'un soi disant métal qui ridiculiserait son vibranium ne lui correspondait absolument pas, c'était suspect et une petite voix moralisatrice dans sa tête prenant la forme d'un super soldat patriote lui soufflait que cela pourrait être un piège. Mais si le norvégien était réellement en possession d'un truc pareil, toutes ses tentatives pourrait se transformer en un dernier essai, victorieux cette fois. Il sortit de la douche, se sentant un peu plus en former qu'il ne l'était depuis un moment.

-Friday, dit-il en s'habillant, je part en Norvège, si je ne suis pas de retour dans trois jours dit à ma femme et mes enfants que je les aime

-Bien sur Monsieur. Seulement je ne trouve pas leurs contacts dans ma mémoire.

-Ha oui c'est vrai, les IA, le sarcasme...si je ne te signale pas que je ne me suis pas fait séquestré par un fils à papa viking, prévient les Avengers, ou du moins ceux que ça intéresserait.

-C'est noté. Je vous précise que je n'ai aucune trace du message du message de Petterson dans ma mémoire, excepté la seule adresse de son domicile.

-Il faudra que je lui demande comment il a fait pour s'infiltrer comme une fleur dans mon IA

-Ce serait judicieux. Dois-je transmettre votre destination à l'un de vos pilotes?

-Non, transmets-là dans le GPS de mon jet.

Rien de mieux que d'improviser un voyage en Norvège pour y récupérer un matériaux quasi-indestructible dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence pour vous remettre d'aplomb, au moins pendant 3 jours. Dans tout les cas il sortait de chez lui, et en plus il allait même rencontrer de la vie sociale, si quelqu'un s'en préoccupait il serait content pour lui.

-Friday, combien d'heure de vol de prévue?

-8 heures Monsieur, je vous réserve un hôtel? Ou une maison à Aurland?

-Va pour la baraque typique, transmets à Petterson que je serai chez lui demain.

Il prit un sac de sport de l'époque ou il voulait la carrure de Steve avant de renoncer après quelques tractions et y fourra quelques vêtements au hasard et le peu de nécessaire de toilettes que pouvait posséder un quarantenaire célibataire. Il se dirigea ensuite au dernier étage de la tour Stark, pour y retrouver Théodore, son jet privé dont il avait décider le nom un soir de beuverie. Il y balança son sac et démarra l'engin, après quelques réglages et la voix tout sauf chaleureuse de Friday qui lui souhaitait bon voyage, la façade de la tour s'ouvrit et laissa sortir l'engin. Il activa le pilotage automatique en sortant de New-York avant de lancer une playlist de Black Sabbath, il allait devoir occuper ses 8h de vol.

Il se réveilla vers 10h. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit de sommeil convenable, si bien que son corps s'était écroulé dés qu'il avait atterrit à proximité du petit village vers 22h30. Le village tenait plus du hameau, constitué uniquement de petites maisons en bois peintes de couleurs vives, certaines situées uniquement à quelques mètres d'un quais en bois qui faisait office de rivage. Il avait loué la seule maison disponible et était uniquement entouré de la compagnie énergétique de petits vieux. Il s'étira paresseusement, les rayons du soleil filtrait à travers les volets et donnait une atmosphère de semi-pénombre à la chambre qui ne lui plaisait pas, il détestait les grasses matinées. Il se leva et se saisit d'un paquet de cigarettes qui trônait sur sa table de nuit avant d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Si les habitants ne l'étaient pas, le cadre en revanche était très vivifiant. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi proche de la nature de son plein gré. Il n'y avait rien, à part l'eau éclatante du lac et les falaises qui se perdaient dans un ciel dégagé, le fjord était un doux écrin aux couleurs apaisantes, loin de tout. C'était bizarre que du vide offre une telle sensation de plénitude. Il alluma sa cigarette, se sentant virer bizarrement hippie. Il demeura paisiblement accoudé, les yeux perdu dans le paysage sauvage avant qu'un bruyant yacht qui fonçait à toute blinde vienne briser le calme. Il insulta mentalement l'abruti qui n'avait rien d'autre à foutre que d'exubérer sa thune devant une dizaine de maisons avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait très probablement de son futur partenaire commercial. Et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui dans 20 minutes et qu'il était très probablement lui aussi foutrement à la bourre. Il se décolla de la fenêtre et fit une toilette express avant de s'habiller dans la pure tradition Tony Stark, il s'auto-complimenta quelques secondes devant le miroir, il avait actuellement l'air totalement sain d'esprit et bien dans ses baskets. Dans le business l'important c'est le paraitre. Il sortit de sa pittoresque maison, formulant la pensée qu'il pourrait l'acheter avant de se dire que bordel il avait pas 55 ans et se dirigea vers son jet garé une centaine de mètres en contrebas du village, son départ lui valut autant de regards ahuris que son arrivée, salut papi et mamie. Petterson habitait au milieu des falaises mais son GPS indiquait une petite piste d'atterrissage entre les hauteurs. Bordel le fjord était encore plus beau vu d'en haut et putain Tony arrête de préparer ton plan retraite si tenté que t'en ais une. Il repéra la piste du norvégien et s'aligna dessus avant d'atterrir en douceur, il l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil et celui-ci s'avançait vers l'engin avec nonchalance. Il éteignit le moteur et descendit de Théodore. Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts.

-Stark! Clama son hôte

-Petterson, dit-il plus réservé en tendant une main vers l'autre homme

-Je vous en prie appelez-moi Dag, dit-il en lui rendant sa poignée, je déteste les noms de famille

-Pour moi c'est l'inverse. Les prénoms sont trop intimistes. Trop...fragiles.

-Le meilleur nom est celui que l'on choisit Stark, répondit son interlocuteur, un léger sourire en coin

Le norvégien avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il s'était affiné, voir amaigri, son corps était grand et longiligne et ses joues creuses, mais sa grande taille et ses traits durs ne lui donnait pas un air maladif pour autant. Il avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds attachés en chignon ainsi qu'un teint pâle qui tranchait avec ses habits sombres. Pas dégueu du tout.

-Je vous offre un verre?

-Bien qu'il soit dix heure et demie, je sais qu'il ne faut jamais refuser un verre, répondit Tony en mettant de coté le fait qu'il buvait parfois bien plus tôt

-Vous avez bien raison, répondit Dag, les yeux dans le vague

Ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture garée non loin de la piste, Stark brulant de lui parler de ce pourquoi l'autre milliardaire l'avait contacté, mais il restait encore conscient de quelques codes sociaux entre partenaires commerciaux.

-C'est joli chez vous, dit-il pour briser le silence, se maudissant pour cette brillante approche

-Je sais, répondit le conducteur sans paraitre embarrassé. Tout semble si calme en cette période de l'année mais dans quelques mois l'hiver viendra et rétablira une nature sauvage et chaotique. Pour l'instant, c'est un court répit en attendant l'inexorable.

-Partez pendant l'hiver, retorqua-t-il

-Ce serait trop facile de passer son temps au soleil. Je préfère vivre dans cette dualité.

-A votre place je céderai, mais j'admire votre détermination

-Tout ce qui nous fait du bien nous fait du mal. Il suffit de l'accepter pour pouvoir s'en jouer.

Ce que disait le gars n'était pas inintéressant mais c'était loin de construire une ambiance sympa comme Tony l'aurait voulu. Ils remontèrent rapidement vers la résidence, luxueuse mais bien piètre comparée à la sienne.

-Joli maison, commenta t-il

-Allons je sais que vous pensez que cela est bien modeste face à la tour Stark

Touché. Flippant mais touché. Ils entrèrent dans un large salon à la décoration épurée mais classieuse typique des jeunes riches. Le propriétaire des lieux se dirigea vers un petit meuble visiblement dédié aux spiritueux d'où il tira une bouteille d'un liquide ambré et deux verres.

-C'est de l'aquavit, expliqua le blond, un alcool traditionnel à base de céréales et ici parfumé à la cannelle. Bienvenue en Norvège, conclu-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

Son amabilité cachait des airs narquois et un coté séducteur presque trop évident. Ils trinquèrent.

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander comment vous avez infiltré mon IA? Demanda le brun en commençant à siroter l'aquavit

-Disons que j'ai mes ressources, répondit l'hôte qui descendait son verre en quelques rapides gorgées

-Vous avez embauché quelques hackeurs?

-Je vois que vous ne misez pas beaucoup sur mes compétences

\- Vous sembliez très dubitatif sur les nouvelles technologies la dernière fois que je vous aie vu

L'autre eut l'air déstabilisé quelques secondes avant de retrouver son fin sourire, terminant son verre au passage.

-Vous devez probablement savoir que bien cacher son jeu est une tactique comme une autre lors des rencontres entre milliardaires-playboy-philanthrope.

-Oh vous avez lu mes interviews. Je suis touché.

-Et détourner le sujet de conversation vers son interlocuteur en est une également, répondit Dag avec un sourire dans la voix

Tony comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à tirer autre chose concernant l'intrusion dans ce qui était censé être les meilleures défenses informatiques du monde, mais il nota d'essayer de le cuisiner un peu plus tard, ce qui serait facile s'il continuait à boire à cette allure. Il tenta de finir son verre cul sec mais manqua de s'étouffer, putain d'aquavit.

-Et si nous passions directement à ce pourquoi je vous ait fait venir? Demanda Petterson

-Avec joie, répondit-il

Ils posèrent tout deux leurs verres, et se dirigèrent vers une peinture abstraite plutôt quelconque qui décorait l'un des murs. Dag fit passer sa main autour du cadre avant qu'il entende un petit bruit, signalant le déclenchement d'un mécanisme. Effectivement, une ouverture apparut dans le mur, suffisamment grande pour y faire passer un homme.

-Personnellement j'ai une ouverture par reconnaissance digitale et vocale, fit remarquer le brun, soudainement prit d'une envie d'agacer l'autre milliardaire

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce cachée tandis que la "porte" se refermait derrière eux, il n'y avait rien a part le début d'un escalier en métal.

-La tour Stark est également équipé de dizaines d'ascenseurs, ajouta Tony

Il lui sembla entendre un soupir fatigué tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches.

* * *

 **Comme vous le savez, le review est le pain de l'auteur, et un auteur bien nourrit est un auteur plus productif...vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire les enfants.**


	3. Ukjent and nightmare

-Putain qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

Le métal palpitait sous ses doigts, littéralement. Il était certes d'une texture propre à cet élément, lisse et sans accrocs mais il émanait une tiédeur plus que déconcertante. Il lui semblait qu'une énergie circulait dans l'étrange matière, des mimines mais néanmoins perceptibles pulsations emplirent la paume de sa main lorsqu'il l'étala sur la surface verte-grise. La plaque de métal était légère, trop pour être aussi solide que ce que prétendait son vendeur.

-Jusque-là personne n'avait réellement nommé cette chose. Je me suis permis de l'appeler l'Ukjent. L'inconnu en norvégien.

-C'est très approprié. Ça dénote vos tendances patriotiques mais c'est approprié.

-Vous travaillez avec Captain America

-Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ce nom, railla Tony. Dite ma question pourrait vous sembler étrange mais...est-ce que ce truc est vivant?

Petterson eut l'air décontenancé pendant quelques secondes, il détourna le regard et un sourire naquit sur son visage, accompagné d'un petit rire qui servait plus à dissimuler son malaise qu'autre chose. Il reporta son attention sur Stark, cherchant ses mots.

-Et bien...on ne pourrait peut-être le définir comme ça. Pourtant ce matériau ne correspond pas tellement à vos critères du vivant. Il est aussi vivant que peut l'être le torrent d'une rivière ou le vent dans les feuillages.

-Je ne veux pas vous vexer Dag, mais j'aurai plus besoin d'explications scientifiques que métaphysiques

-Je suis navré si vous ne trouvez rien de réconfortant dans ce que je viens de vous dire, mais il n'y a rien qui pourrait vous faire retourner à vos confortables certitudes

-Personne n'a jamais étudié cette chose?

-Peut-être, mais ces hypothétiques savants ne font pas partis de mes connaissances

Tony reposa la plaque de métal dans l'une des nombreuses caisses qui occupaient le large hangar. Il y avait une putain de cargaisons de métal inconnu qui s'étendait devant lui, prête à être transformée. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, où était l'arnaque?

-Ou avez-vous trouvez ça? Demanda t-il

-Secret professionnel

-Etes vous le seul à détenir de...comment avez-vous dit? De l'ukjent?

-Je crains que oui. Vous n'en trouverez pas ailleurs.

-Ok. Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que votre super-métal norvégien c'est pas juste un alliage à la con et que je vais pas acheter 50 caisses d'aluminium peint en kaki?

-J'ai confiance en vos connaissances, je suppose que votre œil expert s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais s'il vous en faut plus...

Dag laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de se dégager du mur contre lequel il était adossé, il passa sa main sur la paroi avant que Tony entende un nouveau clic. Ce ne fut pas une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrit, mais l'ouverture dévoila une longue rangée d'armes à feu, du calibre de poche à un bazooka au design moderne en fin de file. Tous orné d'un ostentatoire "Stark Industries".

-Je croyais les avoir tous fait rappeler...murmura Tony

-Eloignez-vous Stark,

Il suivit le conseil de Petterson et recula de quelques mètres tandis que le blond se servait dans sa réserve personnelle. Il sortit une plaque de l'une des caisses et la posa contre le mur. Il tira, le bruit résonnant dans le hangar fit frissonner Tony. Le norvégien reposa son arme et opta pour une carabine avant de tirer une nouvelle fois. Le bruit amplifia, résonna, insupportable. Il réalisa qu'il était face à un mec plus que suspect avec une arme à chaque mains et que lui était sans armure et sans IA. Face à lui, le tireur continuait son furieux manège, augmentant au fur et à mesure le calibre des différentes armes. Tout n'était que fumée, rafales et bruit de métal éclaté accompagné d'une odeur que seul ceux qui ont un jour échoué au cœur de la violence connaissent. Il commença à regarder très sérieusement les issus de secours avant que le silence reprenne brusquement ses droits, et il ne sut s'il n'avait jamais été aussi violent ou si apaisant. Il vit le mur se refermer sur les armes, la poussière retomber et l'autre milliardaire l'invitant à le rejoindre d'un signe de tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous semblez pâle Stark. Fit-il remarquer

Sous-entendu "j'espère que t'as bien mouillé ton froc". Dag l'invita à s'approcher de la plaque qui trônait toujours contre le mur. De minuscules éclats étaient éparpillés autour, il comprit que c'était ceux de toutes les balles qui avait essayé de perforer le métal qui ne présentait pas la moindre égratignure. Il passa une main sur la surface qui semblait avoir changé de couleur, une teinte de vert semblait s'y être répandue. Toujours aussi lisse. A peine plus chaud. Il se releva, laissant sa curiosité reprendre sur sa crainte passagère.

-Concrètement, à partir de quel moment ce truc commencerait à s'effriter?

-Certaines de vos technologies, serait totalement capable de lui faire quelques égratignures au bout d'acharnements et de répétitions.

-Et qu'est-ce qui serait capable de le casser?

-Comment prévoyez-vous de l'utiliser?

Tony se releva, légèrement assombrit. Petterson lui cachait des choses, c'était évident, des choses probablement très importantes qui devaient être éclaircies. Mais s'il insistait trop le vendeur risquait de se fermer et d'aller chercher meilleure clientèle. En même temps il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à vouloir lui refourguer ce truc.

-J'ai d'éclaircir certaines choses. Notamment comment et où vous avez trouvé ça.

-Remontons Monsieur Stark, proposa Dag qui gardait totalement bonne contenance, nous en discuterons bien mieux autour d'un second verre

-C'est ça votre plan? Me saouler jusqu'à ce que j'oubli mes questions?

Ils échangèrent un rire, comprenant très bien que l'ingénieur ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Ils sortirent des pièce et couloir secret avant de reprendre chacun un verre d'aquavit. Ils trinquèrent officiellement à leur futur échange et officieusement Stark trinqua à la lucidité, il risquait d'en avoir besoin.

C'était bizarre parce que là ils étaient plus de trois, quarante-quatre, six cent soixante-six heures après le toast de la lucidité. Et c'était pas sa faute parce que le mec il parlait bien, et il l'écoutait bordel, et quand il répondait il disait des trucs biens. C'était rare, d'habitude les gens acquiescent, ok c'est vrai souvent ils veulent en savoir plus mais il y en a pas qui rebondissent, qui apportent des nouveaux trucs.

-Les gens sont bêtes, dit-il un peu trop fort et de manière pas très intelligible

Ils étaient tout les deux affalés sur un long canapé, en occupant chacun une extrémité, ils se touchaient presque, les jambes étendues pour lui et légèrement replié pour le blond qui se resservait un énième verre. Putain sa bouteille était vide? Il lui semblait que la sienne était à peine entamé, mais wow il en restait pas beaucoup quand même il allait falloir économiser ce pauvre litre.

-C'est vrai, répondit Dag. Les gens restent cantonnés à ce qu'ils connaissent, sans cherchez la vérité dans leur quotidien, leurs actes et leurs croyances.

-C'est plus rassurant. Tout le monde préfère rester calfeutré dans ses certitudes. Les gens sont cons putain. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à des choses sous prétexte que ce n'est pas pour eux. Ils ne remettent rien en question. Déblatéra Tony, les yeux sur le plafond

-Vous décrivez les scientifiques non?

-T'es un provocateur toi, répondit-il en se redressant, nous avons au moins le mérite de chercher, d'essayer de comprendre

-Vous cherchez la rationalité, la stabilité. Vous ne pouvez accepter que quelque chose puisse être plus complexes que vous

-C'est logique, on a besoin de comprendre le monde qui nous entoure pour le rendre meilleur

-Foutaises. Vous faites ça par orgueil.

-Non. Par peur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Petterson qui se rapprocha. Leurs jambes se touchaient, entremêlées, réduisant la distance entre les deux hommes. Le brun se resservit un verre avec une fausse nonchalance tandis que son rythme cardiaque accélérait et que ses joues entraient en surchauffe. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cet effarement adolescent, cette soudaine maladresse qui affluait dans ses membres et qui faisait accélérer son cœur au fur et à mesure que son cerveau ralentissait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé aussi proche d'un autre être humain.

-De quoi avez-vous peur Stark?

Il détourna le regard des yeux bleus qu'il sentait glisser d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Le ciel était gris derrière les baies vitrées, se reflétant dans l'eau du fjord en contrebas. Le vent hurlait entre les falaises et la pluie cognait contre les vitres.

-Il pleut...murmura-t-il

L'autre homme détourna la tête, suivant son regard perdu dans le paysage hurlant. Il le surplombait maintenant.

-C'est vrai...répondit-il d'une voix suave en reportant son attention sur lui

Il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente subjuguée par un vampire sexy. Il s'était toujours sentit plus attirée par la gente féminine, il n'avait pas eu de bouleversements dans son hétérosexualité lorsque plus jeune ses hormones explosaient. Putain pourquoi est-ce qu'il essayait de se justifier? Il avait suffi jadis d'un jeune journaliste et de beaucoup d'alcool pour réaliser que c'était stupide de se suffire de la moitié de la population. Putain. Le cerveau de Tony est prié d'atterrir parce que là c'est le bout des doigts de Dag qui se baladait autour de son cou.

-Heu...essaya-t-il de formuler...on devait pas discuter de...

-Stark, le coupa le norvégien, il y a- t-il quelqu'un qui vous attends?

-Non...il n'y a personne, répondit-il, presque résigné

-Alors relaxez-vous, nous avons tout notre temps

Putain de bellâtre norvégien de merde. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas le dessus dans ce genre d'interactions, il était Tony Stark, le playboy philanthrope milliardaire avec playboy dedans. Il lui suffirait de quelques paroles bien tournés et d'un geste pour éloigner l'autre et revenir à leurs préoccupations de base. Même si ça faisait un nombre d'heures indéterminé qu'ils les avaient tout les deux oubliés et que la conséquence de son trop long célibat commençait à vraiment se manifester. C'est à dire une libido qui crie au loup.

-C'est vrai. Dans ce cas j'espère que personne ne t'attend non plus.

-Comme vous. Vous êtes passé au tutoiement ?

-Ça doit bien faire une heure en fait, tu cachais très bien ton coté "j'ai bu une bouteille d'eau de vie à moi tout seul" jusque-là. Mais je trouve ça approprié, après tout on va devenir intime dans pas longtemps

-Hum...vous ne m'avez pas répondu, dit le blond en faisant descendre sa main sur son torse

-De? Interrogea Tony qui commençait déjà à être ailleurs

-De quoi avez-vous peur?

Le brun agrippa le col de chemise de l'autre, le faisant basculer encore plus vers lui avant de sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 _Les cauchemars ont plusieurs saveurs. Il y a les honteux, ceux qui ne tiennent du cauchemar que par le traitement qu'en fait notre conscience morale. Les terrifiants, qui ne sont qu'une décharge électrique dans nos nuits et qui s'égrènent quelques secondes après le réveil. Les viscéraux, qui trahissent trop de choses et qu'il vaut mieux enfouir, car tel est leur place. Les siens ne correspondaient à aucun de ceux-là, les siens étaient pire. Tout était noir, tout était mort. Figé dans une alternative sombre et gluante qui s'étendait sur son environnement, recouvrant les meubles, sa maison, le paysage décharné. Il n'y avait plus rien de vivant, juste le pire silence, le vrai, sans fissures. Il entendait les battements de son cœur, percevait la circulation de son sang, les craquements de ses muscles, seul l'activité de son propre corps déchirait le vide. Même la seule personne présente à ses côtés n'émanait aucun bruit tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidée. Il est facile de n'émettre aucune respiration, aucune expression charnelle tangible lorsqu'on est mort._

 _-Va-t'en...murmura-t-il_

 _Mais elle ne partit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire. Sa figure était pâle et était rendu d'autant plus macabre par ses cheveux charbon qui croulaient, épars et désordonnés autour de son visage et par ses yeux cerclés d'un noir coulant. Un sourire amusé fendait son visage aux traits anguleux._

 _-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Loki?_

 _-Je t'ai dit de me laisser en paix Hela, répondit-il, le visage crispé_

 _L'ancienne déesse se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea silencieusement vers lui, adossé seul dans le canapé._

 _-Comment se porte le poids de la culpabilité?_

 _-Mal étant donné que personne n'a trouvé preuve de son existence, railla Loki_

 _-A part toi et moi bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un petit rire, n'entends-tu jamais les cris parfois? Ne ressent-tu jamais les regards teinté de désillusions qu'on t'a lancé?_

 _-Tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là. J'ai suffisamment déçu, j'ai suffisamment trahi pour nuire à tout remords jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, répondit-il sans la regarder_

 _-Il n'est pas bon de dénigrer ainsi les conséquences de tes actes mon frère._

 _-Il n'est pas bon de vivre à travers des choses qu'on ne peut altérer, contrairement à ce qu'on pense le plus dur dans la chute n'est pas l'atterrissage mais prendre la simple décision de sauter. Et ne me prends pas pour ton frère, je ne le suis pas._

 _-Il est vrai que faire preuve de sentimentalisme ne te conviens pas. Je comprends ça. Au fond toi et moi nous sommes pareil._

 _-Non, nous ne sommes certainement pas pareil toi et moi._

 _Hela poussa un soupir amusé, condescendant avant de s'accouder sur le dossier du canapé, regardant l'autre dieu. Il releva la tête, son visage était fermé, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres pincés, il essayait de résister à l'impulsion de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux noirs._

 _-N'as-tu pas sentit le pouvoir lorsque tu t'es emparé de la couronne? Lorsque le feu originel s'est embrasé entre tes mains? Qu'est-ce qui au fond t'aurait empêché de contrôler le Ragnarok, d'en faire une simple menace planant au-dessus de nos têtes? Tu as préféré une insipide destruction à une menace tangible qui t'aurait bien plus bénéficier._

 _-Je n'étais pas venus pour ça. Je n'étais pas l'enjeu._

 _-Tu aurais pu l'être. Tu as été lâche._

 _-Mes ambitions n'étaient plus les mêmes, je ne regrette pas ma décision._

 _Elle éclata de rire. Un rire empli de supériorité, de moquerie pure. Elle se pencha vers lui, s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à que leurs visages soient à peine espacé. Ses yeux bleus s'infiltrant dans les siens, y défrichant tout ce qu'il essayait de contenir dans sa poitrine trop étroite. En vain._

 _-Mais dit-moi, murmura-t-elle, comment peux-tu te vanter ainsi de ton action héroïque alors que tu as laissé tout ceux qui t'étaient cher mourir derrière toi?_

* * *

Il avait finit par trouver des cigares chez ce qui était définitivement le plus sexy des norvégiens investisseurs immobilier et revendeurs de métal inconnu. Ils s'étaient tout les deux endormis après l'acte, fort agréable au passage, bien que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la position la plus suggestive. Il avait agréablement somnolé mais le sommeil de Dag semblait plus agité. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'accouda sur le canapé, le regardant dormir tandis qu'il fumait son cigare. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tourner, d'ici il pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide, il remarqua ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où semblait émaner quelques murmures, des fines mèches de cheveux étaient collés à son front par la sueur. Merde ça avait l'air plutôt violent. Il contourna le canapé et s'assit à ses côtés reposant au passage son cigare dans un cendrier posé sur la table basse. Il posa une main sur son épaule, le secouant doucement tandis qu'il sentait un tremblement sous sa paume.

-Hé Dag...réveille-toi ça a pas l'air agréable ton truc...

Puis l'autre se redressa brusquement, au point que Tony écarta sa main, surpris d'une réaction aussi fulgurante. Il se crut rassurer avant de réaliser que l'autre homme était toujours agité par de violents spasmes, il l'observa de plus près et distingua des yeux larmoyants, une mâchoire tremblotante et des lèvres qui semblaient avoir été mordus jusqu'au sang. Ses bras entourait sa poitrine d'où émanait une respiration difficile, ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans sa peau et sa tête baissée essayait tant bien que mal de fuir son regard et de dissiumuler son état. Et aussi accessoirement des yeux révulsés qui lui donnait un air carrément flippant et insufflait à Stark une envie d'appeler un exorciste.

-Je...est-ce que...essayait d'articuler Petterson

-Ok...c'est bon calme toi je reviens

Il se leva et essaya de retrouver sa veste qui reposait dans un coin de la pièce, il fouilla dans des poches extérieures avant d'en retirer un tube orange, remplit aux trois-quarts de pilules blanches. Il se précipita vers la cuisine ouverte à quelques mètres et remplit un verre d'eau, il sortit ensuite deux pilules de leur tube et tendit le tout au possédé devant lui.

-Je sais que deux c'est un peu balèze, tu risques d'être un peu assommé mais bon vu ton état...

L'autre les avala rapidement, manquant de renverser son verre avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains. Tony posa une main sur son épaule mais il s'écarta brusquement du contact. Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant puis ramassa ses fringues qui entourait le canapé avant de commencer rapidement à se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Dag, celui-ci était allongé. C'était beaucoup mieux, bien qu'il semblait encore nerveux.

-Heu...commença-t-il...est-ce qu'il faut que je repasse plus tard?

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné? Demanda sèchement son hôte

-Des calmants, il est possible que j'en ait consommé, occasionnellement bien sur, je n'en ait pas vraiment besoin, c'est plus pour...enfin tu comprends. C'est fou comme c'est simple les fausses ordonnances de nos jours, balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise

-Je vois...articula faiblement Dag

-Et ça t'arrives souvent? De te préparer, comme ça, pour le nouvel opus de l'exorciste?

Le blond, encore couvert par un plaid se pencha vers la table et attrapa le tube orange avant de se saisir de deux nouvelles pilules.

-Heu c'est pas du tout une bonne idée! Héla Tony en se rapprochant de lui

-Croyez-moi, il faut bien ça, lui répondit l'autre en lâchant un soupir

-Non mais sérieusement j'ai pas envie de vous conduire à l'hopital quand tu commenceras à répandre ta salive sur le sol dans dix minutes et que...

-Vous m'agacez Stark, le coupa Petterson

Et bien décidément c'était pas la gratitude qui l'étouffait. Il manqua de lui faire remarquer avant qu'il se lève, encore un peu fébrile du canapé.

-Il est temps que nous parlions sérieusement, dit-il d'un ton dur

Puis une aura dorée recouvrit son corps de haut en bas pendant quelques secondes, l'effaçant à sa vue. Lorsqu'il réapparut, Tony sentit une main invisible tordre ses entrailles. Ce n'était plus du tout Dag Petterson.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Thor 3, la scène de "cauchemar" à du vous paraitre bien étrange, cette zone d'ombre sera éclaircie un peu plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Je ne sais pas vous mais l'image de Tony et Loki bourrés discutant philosophie de comptoir m'amuse beaucoup!**

 **Vous connaissez la chanson sur les reviews!**


	4. Putain de merde

Tiens il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux.

Putain mais quoi? Il se mit une baffe mentale. Il ne pourrait décidément jamais empêcher son cerveau de se réfugier dans des détails à la con pour éviter la confrontation directe. Pas sa faute, de toutes façons s'il s'était amuser à encaisser objectivement toutes les merdes qui lui était arrivé il serait devenu fou. Il se demanda si c'était la même pour le dieu, parce qu'au fond lui aussi était un peu casse-couilles ou si sa super-résistance physique s'étendait aussi à un niveau mental. Bon maintenant que son esprit avait suffisamment tergiverser il pouvait commencer à analyser la situation. Le norvégien n'était plus du tout un norvégien, à la place de ce qui était il y a quelques secondes un dénommé Dag Petterson à la longue chevelure blondes et aux manières charismatiques se tenait un Loki qui avait l'air beaucoup moins conciliant que son ancienne apparence. Et surtout bien plus dangereux, il en avait déjà l'air lorsqu'il affichait son petit sourire de conquérant de la race supérieure mais là son air énervé à la "je suis fatigué alors me fait pas chier sinon je t'explose" digne d'un père qui a passé une longue journée de boulot était bien flippant. L'ingénieur resta muet pendant quelques secondes, avant de commencer à essayer de formuler une réponse pleine d'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu f...

-Asseyez-vous Stark, le coupa sèchement le dieu avant de lui indiquer le canapé d'un signe de tête

Cette manie de couper les gens qui demandait des explications très justifiées était plutôt agaçante mais là il avait pas tellement l'envie de s'en plaindre. Il s'assit donc sur un fauteuil à côté du canapé, celui-ci lui ravivant une action qu'il préférait oublier. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de coucher avec lui il y a quelques heures? Ça semblait tellement irréel, comme si cela c'était produit il y a des mois, les plus récents évènements sonnait comme un lointain souvenirs dans l'écho de sa mémoire. C'était trop bizarre. C'était pas possible.

-Est-ce qu'on a vraiment cou...

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, l'interrompit Loki une énième fois

-Putain tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre dieu nationaliste de merde! Explosa-t-il, énervé par son incompréhension. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fous là, ce que tu attends de moi et pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient de faire...ça.

Il se maudit à la seconde ou il termina sa tirade. Il savait que c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'énerver ce gars là, mais il avait vraiment besoin de réponses et surtout de reprendre un tant soi peu le contrôle de la situation. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, l'Ase n'entra pas dans une colère folle dû à sa résistance. Il s'assit à son tour sur l'un des fauteuils et joignit ses deux mains dans une pure posture de machiavélisme. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, un sourire amusé qui donnait l'impression à Tony de n'être qu'une souris qui essayait de se débattre entre les griffes d'un chat. Et qu'ici le félin s'amusait de sa crainte, de son incompréhension et de sa peur, enhardi par la certitude qu'il suffirait d'un coup de griffe pour rompre le semblant de répit qu'il laissait à sa victime. Stark résista à l'impulsion de s'épousseter, de passer une main dans ses cheveux comme si cela allait le nettoyer du regard poisseux qui dégoulinait sur lui, de l'humiliation étouffante qui enserrait sa gorge. Bordel il avait été manipulé par cet espèce de fils à papa millénaire qui ne se l'avouait pas. Chez n'importe qui, la peur aurait depuis longtemps éclipsée ce sentiment amer de traitrise, mais il était Tony Stark et pour lui le plus violent des dangers de mort serait toujours plus doux que la pire des trahisons.

-Pour ce qui est de ma présence sur Midgard, cela serait trop long et inutile à vous expliquer, commença Loki, tout ce que vous avez à retenir c'est que c'est évidement un choix par dépit de ma part et que je ne compte pas rester éternellement dans votre monde.

-Encore heureux, répondit-il, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir la longue et inutile anecdote de ta venue

-Pensez-vous vraiment être en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit Stark? Demanda le dieu d'un ton narquois

Il déglutit, réfléchissant à une réponse qui ne lui vaudrait pas d'être balancer à travers la baie vitrée, mais en même temps n'importe quelle réponse suivant une question rhétorique était obligatoirement agaçante.

-Oui, je le pense, parce que dans pas longtemps tu vas me soumettre un marché et comme n'importe quel acteur de ce genre d'échanges, je pose des conditions

-Bien, concéda Loki plus rapidement que ce Tony aurait pu espérer, je me suis retrouvé face à une menace que j'avais déjà du à affronter par le passé. Cet ennemi est très puissant, bien plus que ce que vous pourriez imaginez, échouer une nouvelle fois entre ses mains signifiait un sort qui ferait passer la mort pour la plus douce des caresses...

-T'es vraiment mélodramatique, le coupa l'ingénieur

-Taisez-vous, lui ordonna le dieu en le fusillant du regard, pour fuir j'ai utilisé un objet que vous connaissez bien, le Tesseract qui m'a permis de me "téléporter" comme vous dites jusque sur votre monde

-Pourquoi la Terre?

-Un souci de distance, Midgard était l'une de planètes physiques habitables les plus proches, et malgré tout l'une des plus sures. J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis dans la galaxie et votre peuple à au moins l'avantage de ne pas bénéficier de pouvoirs psychiques et de mesurer plusieurs mètres. Enfin pour la majorité d'entre vous. Et vos mœurs sont suffisamment civilisés pour que je n'échoue pas à me battre face à des monstres dans une arène ou à être écarteler vivant.

-Croit-moi c'est pas l'envie qui manque. Et pour ce qui est du Tesseract?

-Je l'ai laissé derrière moi, le transporter aurait trop usé mon pouvoir, et sa signature énergétique m'aurait fait repérer instantanément.

-Je suis à la fois surpris et amusé que tu connaisse le concept de signature énergétique. Mais ok j'ai compris que tu m'en diras pas plus, maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu choisis de faire copain-copain avec un mec qui t'as botté le cul pour te renvoyer dans la taule d'où t'aurais jamais du sortir? Si ce n'est pour mon sex-appeal bien sur.

Loki poussa un soupir plein de lassitude à la suite de sa tirade avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de s'emparer d'une bouteille d'alcool à moitié entamé qui trainait sur la table basse. Il ramassa le verre que lui avait passé Stark et le remplit généreusement, comme pour s'encourager à subir cette conversation. Il prit une inspiration.

-Comme je vous l'ait dit j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis, mais j'ai également des alliés, moins nombreux certes et loin d'être des amis. Disons que j'ai quelques échappatoires à travers l'univers qui me sont parfois bien utiles.

-Oh je crois que je commence à comprendre ou tu veux en venir...

-Vous voyez probablement juste Stark. Je n'ai pas d'alliés sur Midgard, bien que les humains ne soient pas si dangereux je ne peux rester sans appuis. Mes pouvoirs ont été...affectés par l'utilisation du Tesseract, il m'est donc pour l'instant impossible de changer de monde.

-Tu pourrais rester caché, tu t'en sortait très bien jusque-là, répondit sèchement Tony qui aimait de moins en moins l'explication de l'Ase

-On ne peut rester caché éternellement, lorsque mon frère reviendra sur Midgard il saura exactement ou me trouver, et si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait votre stupide organisation, le SHIELD me débusquera avant.

C'était pas faux. Loki émettait un signal énergétique très particulier qui permettait à des capteurs adaptés de le trouver plutôt facilement. Après la bataille de New-York, le SHIELD à mis en place une mesure de prévention qui consiste à faire un scan complet des zones terrestres une fois tout les six mois au cas où un dieu du chaos se cacherait quelque part, les principales grandes villes étant bien sur équipées de manière permanente. Manque de bol, le dernier ratissage avait eu lieu il y a quinze jours et ils étaient paumé dans la campagne norvégienne.

-Donc si j'ai bien comprit tu demandes à ce qu'on fasse copain-copain pour que j'empêche Fury de t'envoyer une armée lorsqu'il découvrira ta présence? Excuse mais ça semble plutôt mal partit...

-Je ne réclame aucunement votre amitié, lui répondit Loki, agacé, j'ai simplement un marché à vous proposer.

Il termina son verre, un sourire de contentement au visage et se rapprocha de lui.

-Vous vous souvenez des caisses d'Ukjent, le métal le plus résistant mais aussi le plus manipulable que votre monde pourrait connaître? Sachez que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous en fournir. Je serai totalement disposé à vous fournir la totalité de celui en ma possession, en échange de votre silence quant à ma présence ici. Et bien sur de votre soutien si elle est découverte d'ici là.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Parce que là c'était trop gros, trop violent. Il s'était ramené comme ça dans son quotidien, rance et sans vraiment de perspectives de sortir de sa bulle sombre mais un quotidien quand meme qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas lui infliger des décisions cornéliennes de la part d'un ancien ennemi dans la gueule. C'était trop, un milliard de voix aux intonations contraires s'activaient dans sa tete. Il pourrait prendre l'Ukjent, avec un peu de chance Loki sera parti d'ici là et lui pourra enfin sortir de son cercle infernal de labeur et d'échec. Mais non, il ne pouvait décemment pas la fermer sur la présence d'un criminel de guerre sur sa planète, et encore moins le protéger. Il pourrait se barrer avec le métal et ensuite prévenir immédiatement le SHIELD. Trop facile, le dieu s'était probablement préparé à cette éventualité, il ne pouvait pas envoyer autant de gens à l'aveuglette dans la gueule du loup, surtout lorsque les Avengers les plus à même de l'arrêter n'était plus sur Terre.

-Et si je refuse?

Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune décision qui l'empêcherait d'être rongé de remords jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, autant l'accélérer.

-Pardon? Demanda Loki, surpris

L'Ase ne semblait pas avoir envisagé un refus de sa part. Son incrédulité arracha un léger rire à Tony. Un peu de contrôle, ça faisait du bien.

-Si je refuse de prendre ton titane de l'espace, parce que je ne pense pas que t'ai trouvé ce truc sur notre beau sol terrien, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

Il attrapa le verre que le dieu avait reposé et le remplit à son tour avant de se lever, se mettant à hauteur de l'autre.

-Je pense que pour moi s'arrête ici, désolé chéri mais tu n'auras pas de meilleur ami prêt à prendre ta défense face au méchant SHIELD. Balance moi à travers ta baie vitrée si tu veux, finir dans ce fjord me va très bien. Parce que toi, dans trois jours tu risques de voir fureter quelques Avengers autour de ta baraque, et croit-moi à ce moment-là j'aimerai pas être à ta place.

Putain c'était bon. Il était génial. Loki n'ajouta rien à sa tirade, si ce n'est une main qui vint enserrer son cou, le faisant décoller du sol. Il essaya de se souvenir de quelques prières, mais ce fut vain. Il pensa à Pepper, à son père, a n'importe quelle personne qu'il avait pu connaitre, juste dans le but de se remémorer des visages. Est-ce que quelque chose d'émouvant, un vague frisson de nostalgie pouvait affluer là maintenant tout de suite? Parce que là rien ne venait.

-Stark...dit-il doucement, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous?

Il le relâcha violemment, lui faisant faire quelques pas de recul. Il eut juste le temps de retrouver l'équilibre avant d'apercevoir un poing serré.

Puis tout disparut.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'un malaise, Tony Stark avait la même sensation. Lorsque ses yeux commençait à s'ouvrir, dévoilant un environnement flou et inconnu, le sortant d'une confortable inconscience, il formulait à chaque fois la même pensée. Putain qu'il voulait se rendormir. Et si jusque-là cette impression était juste le fruit de ses états d'âmes d'éternel insatisfait, cette fois elle était justifiée. Il ouvrit complétement les yeux. Tout d'abord, il fit face à un plafond, il était allongé, il commença à percevoir la sensation d'un matelas sur son corps. Il se releva difficilement, son crane lui faisait un mal de chien, il porta une main à sa tête avant de sentir un liquide poisseux se répandre sur ses doigts. Il sentit la présence d'un liquide qui partait de son nez et qui dégoulinait sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à couler de son menton, un liquide qui apparut rouge sur ses doigts. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour se nettoyer tant bien que mal mais il sentit qu'il ne faisait qu'étaler le sang et qu'en plus il en remplissait ses mains, il laissa tomber et regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre, avec une tapisserie verte sur l'un des murs, une vieille armoire en bois ainsi qu'une commode dans un coin et une table de chevet à coté du grand lit qui devait dater de la même époque que le reste du mobilier. Il se leva et s'aperçu que le sol autour du lit était jonché de bouquins, il en ramassa un, L'art de la guerre par Sun Tzu. Evidemment. Il reposa l'ouvrage et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, hésitant. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de sortir comme ça, fébrile, ensanglanté et sans armes. Il s'approcha de la commode, après tout il était visiblement dans la chambre de Loki, il devrait bien trouver un poignard ou une autre arme fourbe de ce type. Il n'y avait rien sur le haut de la commode, mis à part une somptueuse boite à bijoux, d'un émail vert et or légèrement abimé, il passa ses doigts sur un loup gravé en relief, le dieu était décidément encore plus bling-bling que lui. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir, celui-ci contenait quelques vieux livres à la couverture en cuir, il en ouvrit un au hasard, les pages semblaient être écrites à la main, finement calligraphiés, en norvégien bien sûr. Le reste était plus étrange, des petites statuettes finement taillées représentant des personnages qu'il ne connaissait pas, des cailloux qui attirèrent son attention (ils brillaient) qui ne ressemblait à aucune pierre précieuse qu'il avait pu voir et des sachets en tissu contenant herbes séchés, poudres bizarres et même des petits os pour l'un d'eux. La partie scientifique en lui était outrée par ce tiroir vieille sorcière païenne prête à t'ensorceler mais il devait avouer qu'il y avait aussi une part de curiosité en lui. Et d'amusement aussi, parce qu'imaginer Loki en Merlin l'enchanteur narcissique était plutôt drôle. Il ouvrit le second qui dévoila des choses presque normales comparées au précédent. Du matériel à dessin, des plumes d'écriture et une liasse de papier épais. L'étrangeté de la chose résidait plus dans le fait que cela se trouve dans les tiroirs du dieu du chaos que dans les objets d'art en eux-mêmes. Il essaya d'ouvrir le troisième, verrouillé. A moins d'essayer de se battre avec un crayon 4B, il n'y avait rien dont il pouvait se servir dans la commode, il se dirigea donc vers l'armoire. Celle-ci ne contenait que des fringues qui semblait appartenir à un figurant de reconstitution historique et wow, est-ce que c'était des bottes à talons? Il hésita un instant à découper le talon de dix centimètres de l'une des bottes de Loki pour l'affuter et en faire un poignard de moyenne facture puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait strictement rien pour l'aider dans cette tâche. S'il survivait assez longtemps pour ça il faudra qu'il pense à taquiner le dieu sur ces chaussures. Il aperçut une porte qu'il n'avait pas repéré au début, foutu pour foutu il l'ouvrit, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Elle donnait sur une salle de bain, complétement fermée qui ne débouchait que sur la chambre. Il s'approcha du miroir et grimaça en apercevant son reflet. Il avait le teint extrêmement pale qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses cernes marqués et ses yeux striés de rouge, sans compter la trace écarlate qui recouvrait le bas de son visage et dont quelques gouttes étaient tombées sur son tee-shirt. Il ouvrit le robinet et se nettoya du mieux qu'il put, lorsqu'il eut terminé et que son visage eut l'air un peu moins cadavérique, il se sentit toujours aussi salit. Il sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le lieu, cherchant vainement quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, mais il ne trouva rien de nouveau. Bordel ce que Friday lui manquait. Résigné, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, celle-ci était ouverte et s'ouvrait sur un simple couloir. Un simple couloir qui lui débouchait sur un petit espace ou se trouvait deux fauteuils, avec un dieu dans l'un d'eux sinon c'était pas drôle. Il s'approcha de Loki, confortablement installer lisant un bouquin (ne faisait-il donc que ça?).

-Salut corne de bouc, dit-il comme s'il se réveillait chez un ami après une soirée arrosée

-Appelez-moi encore comme ça et je vous tord le cou, lui répondit Loki dans un brusque retour à la réalité

-C'est noté, soupira Tony, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, c'est pour quand?

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-La chute, la conclusion, le grand final. Mon exécution que tu as très surement planifié quoi, lui répondit l'ingénieur d'un ton léger

-Je ne compte pas vous tuer Stark

Son cœur, ou du moins ce qui en faisait office, accéléra. C'était nouveau ça, une bonne nouvelle certes, mais inattendue.

-Et est-ce que je-

-Vous ne resterez pas ici très longtemps, le coupa Loki, seulement le temps que mes pouvoirs se régénèrent et que je trouve comment sortir de votre monde.

-Ok, cool, c'est super mais-

-L'étage du haut est à vous, j'occuperai le bas, vous ne pourrez pas descendre de toute façon. Vous trouverez surement des vêtements adaptés à votre morphologie dans une autre chambre.

Sur ce, Loki se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers les escaliers face à eux, la première marche était entièrement marqués de runes rouges.

-Attends je comprends pas là, commença t-il

Il voulut suivre l'Ase qui descendait les marches mais il se cogna face à un mur invisible, très probablement le sort crée par les symboles vikings sous ses pieds.

-Tu sais que symboliquement et littéralement tu me places au-dessus de toi? Tu me considères donc tant que ça?

Loki se retourna et remonta les quelques marches qui les séparait. Son expression était dure.

-J'ai dit que je ne comptait pas vous tuer pour l'instant. Mais rappeler vous que rien ne m'en empêche vous m'y forcez, lui dit –il froidement

Et il partit comme si de rien n'était. Tony alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, le cerveau submergé pour la deuxième fois de la journée par un trop plein d'informations.

Bordel.

* * *

 **Est-ce que je me suis fait un kiff en ajoutant des bijoux et des chaussures à talons dans la chambre de Loki? Peut-etre...**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, mon rythme de publication a été extremement rapide (1 chapitre par jour bordel), mais maintenant il y a de fortes chances qu'il se ralentisse étant donné la tournure que prend l'histoire.**

 **On n'oublie pas les reviews brave gens!**


	5. Effacer le sang sur le mur

Le temps s'emportait au fur et à mesure que ses poings s'écrasaient sur le mur. Ses phalanges avaient cessés d'être douloureuses à force de s'écraser à répétitions sur le mur de béton, elles n'étaient plus que des condensés de chair rouge et laminée et d'os qui finiraient probablement broyés à ce rythme. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'à force de taper éternellement au même endroit, la douleur n'était plus qu'une partie intégrante de l'organisme. Il finit par s'arrêter, essoufflé, mais encore empreint d'une rage enflammée et impulsive qui avait rendu ses mains sanguinolentes. Il serra les poings, ou du moins essaya. Si sa main droite réagit positivement à cette simple action, la gauche resta à son état de lambeau écarlate. Putain il s'était pété les doigts. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur avant d'y donner un ultime coup de sa main valide. La captivité faisait ressortir des mécanismes de son corps qu'il croyait depuis longtemps enterré. La gorge serrée avec un gout de métal sur la langue, les muscles à vifs prêt à déchirer, broyer, juste détruire n'importe quel objet ou personne à sa portée. Les yeux embrumés, les lèvres tremblotantes, les veines en train d'exploser, l'adrénaline drainée par l'instinct de survie qui se muait progressivement en peur. Puis en rage. Il avait depuis longtemps occulté la peur de sa liste de sentiments qui s'étaient réduis peu à peu, il n'y avait plus que l'appréhension et occasionnellement le stress. La peur n'était plus qu'une composante, qu'une vague transition vers cette colère qui le déchirait, qui tentait de reculer le désespoir qui lui faisait face une nouvelle fois. Mais en attendant les doigts de sa main gauche étaient pétés et la douleur commençait à s'insinuer. Il essaya de bouger sa main une nouvelle fois, son pouce bougeait normalement mais le reste était toujours aussi amorphe. Il étouffa un cri de douleur qui se mua en un grognement et en une crispation de sa mâchoire qui lui fit mal aux dents. Il détourna le regard vers un réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il était cinq heures du matin. Il avait passé la nuit à tourner comme un lion en cage, à chercher la moindre issue, mais il était situé à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, il avait essayé de se jeter contre les vitres dans un élan de fatalité. En vain, les seuls résultats furent des bleus sur ses bras et ses épaules. Il n'y avait rien, strictement rien, et même quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait créer à partir du vide. Il ne croyait pas tellement à la venue des Avengers dans deux jours. Déjà il y avait un pourcentage de chance non-négligeable qu'ils ne viennent simplement pas. Et ensuite Loki avait très probablement pris des mesures quant à leur possible visite. Il avait peut-être créé en plus grand le même bouclier qui lui interdisait l'accès au rez-de-chaussée ou n'importe quel autre ensorcellement dont seul est capable un dieu nordique dérangé. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre et supporter la douleur. Et ça le rendait fou. Il se traina tant bien que mal vers le lit, et prit quelques livres au hasard. Les titres étaient, connaissant leur lecteur, amusants et tristes. _Cent ans de solitude,_ un autre _L'art de la guerre_ par Machiavel cette fois, _Souvenirs d'un pas grand-chose_ et _Une saison en Enfer._ Il reposa les ouvrages qui serait susceptibles de lui faire ressentir une compassion quelconque pour l'autre enfoiré et opta pour un exemplaire de _Sur la route_ de Kerouac qui aurait au moins le mérite de le faire replonger dans ses fantasmes adolescents et de ne pas le faire penser à Loki. Il se fatigua au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages et alors qu'il pensait cela impossible à cause de la douleur, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla sur le coup des dix heures et demie et redécouvrir ses doigts brisés fut comme une décharge électrique. Dieu qu'il était stupide. Il avait littéralement détruit l'un de ses moyens de sortir d'ici sous le coup de la colère. Stupide. Mais l'important maintenant c'est qu'il avait faim, et il doutait que l'Ase lui ait apporté un plateau repas, il survola la pièce de regard et constata avec déception que sa première intuition était la bonne. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il se releva en esquissant une grimace de douleur et se dirigea vers le couloir avant, chose qui fut plutôt pénible, avant de s'appuyer sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

-Hé! Le mégalo! Appela t-il sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait

Loki arriva étrangement vite, il apparut en contrebas d'un pas léger, difficile de voir si son habituel sourire hautain était d'office car il était en train de manger une pomme. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre du qualificatif qu'avait usé Stark pour l'appeler que celui-ci enchaina directement.

-J'ai faim...dit-il

Alors qu'il pensait que le dieu allait éclater d'un rire machiavélique, fier de laisser un homme mourir de faim dans sa propre chambre, il se contenta d'une simple réponse, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je vois...répondit-il

Puis il sortit du champ de vision de Tony. Est-ce c'était un "je vois, cool, j'en ait rien à battre", un "je vois, je vais commander une pizza, tu veux un supplément fromage?" ou un "je vois, je vais maintenant chercher l'arme qui abrégera tes souffrances". Il opta pour la première option et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à une petite bibliothèque. Décidemment si Loki avait été un terrien totalement normal sans pulsions sadiques, mégalomanes et à la limite psychopathes il aurait très bien eut sa place en terminale L. Curieusement, à part les cinq grimoires de sorcière norvégiens, toutes les lectures étaient des œuvres terriennes, comme quoi on peut tenter de conquérir tout un peuple par la force tout en appréciant sa littérature. Il se demanda si le dieu avait fait exprès de le mettre à l'étage bouquins pour qu'il ait un semblant d'occupation mais railla cette initiative, la maison devait en être surpeuplé et Loki n'aurait certainement pas fait preuve d'une délicate attention rien que pour lui, c'était déjà énorme qu'il l'ait mis dans un lit. Et qu'il l'ait laissé en vie mais ça c'était une autre question. Alors qu'il considérait tristement le fait que l'ancien S qu'il était allait devoir s'occuper en lisant toute la journée, une voix le tira de ses jérémiades mentales.

-Stark!

Il se leva et retourna contre la rambarde, Loki était revenu et tenait une pomme au creux de sa main, pas entamée cette fois.

-Reculez-vous, dit-il

L'Ase lança le fruit qui passa au-dessus de la rampe et qu'il tenta par réflexe de rattraper à l'aide de ses deux mains. Mauvaise idée, lever la main fit affluer une sensation très peu agréable qui se mua en un sifflement étouffé lorsqu'il rattrapa la pomme. Plus bas, Loki leva un sourcil, intrigué.

-Qu'avez-vous? Demanda t-il

-Rien, répondit-il d'un ton agacé

Puis un éclair d'illumination lui traversa l'esprit. La pomme. Elle était arrivée jusqu'à lui. Elle ne s'était pas transformée en compote contre une surface invisible magique.

-En fait...reprit-il...je me suis cassé les doigts

Plus qu'à espérer que l'autre en avait quelque chose à foutre. Loki ne répondit rien et gravit les marches, passant sans encombre sur celle rougie par les runes. Il s'approcha de lui et saisit sa main.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait presque sous-entendre que cela l'affectait

-Stupidement

Tony aurait pu analyser le contact comme étrange mais une chose qui le fut bien plus se produisit. Loki entoura sa main blessée des deux siennes, aussitôt après une lueur dorée émana des deux paumes serrées, se transformant en de vagues formes longilignes qui s'enroulaient gracieusement autour de leurs doigts liés. Mais le plus bizarre fut la sensation, chaude, froide, douce, liquide, texturée, un mélange de tout les aspects qu'il aurait pu appliquer sur sa blessure pour la soulager, c'était loin de tout ce que son toucher avait expérimenter jusque-là et pourtant il avait juste l'impression de fleurer cette inédite sensation. Malgré lui, il essaya de l'enregistrer, de se souvenir de ce lumineux paradoxe dont il sentait la timide étreinte se mêler au sang séché. Il avait envie de s'y laisser tomber encore plus, que la curieuse étreinte se répande sur tout son corps, il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait la certitude que ce truc pouvait soulager les blessures autres que physiques. Loki retira ses mains et la flamme s'éteignit, faisant revenir Tony à la réalité. Il regarda sa main, propre et lisse, il essaya de la bouger, parfaitement fonctionnelle. Son regard croisa celui de son inattendu soigneur qui semblait satisfait de son intervention.

-C'était dingue, lui dit-il en continuant de bouger ses doigts

-Une broutille pour un magicien, répondit le dieu qui avait retrouvé son mode arrogant

L'atmosphère d'il y a quelques minutes qui avait installé un semblant de confiance et de bonne entente se chassa rapidement, ramenant les deux hommes à leurs rapports de départ.

-Merci...je suppose...balbutia le captif

-Je ne serai pas toujours là pour réparer vos enfantillages Stark, s'il vous plait agissez de manière un peu plus réfléchit dorénavant.

Et sur ces mots, Loki redescendit. Et Tony fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que le dieu attendait de lui. Et comme il détestait ne pas comprendre, il avait retourné de part en part de l'étage. Et putain, à part des vêtements à sa taille il n'y avait absolument rien d'exploitable, sa seule initiative jusque-là avait été de changer de chambre. Et maintenant il se trouvait dans la piaule la plus impersonnelle du monde à essayer de comprendre. Ces histoires d'alliances n'était très certainement pas la seule raison de Loki, il lui aurait simplement suffit de le tuer après son refus. Une pensée l'effleura soudain. Est-ce que c'était à cause de leur partie de jambes en l'air? Non, ça ne collait pas, le dieu ne pouvait pas être sentimental au point de s'enticher d'un coup d'un soir. Et de le séquestrer c'est vrai, mais c'était pendant le supposé temps qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs et se barre à tout jamais. Du peu qu'il connaissait le personnage, c'était plutôt gentil de sa part. Ou alors, au contraire, il ne le connaissait pas. Au final sa seule confrontation avec lui avant les derniers événements était un face à face de deux minutes pendant sa tentative d'invasion extraterrestre, juste avant qu'il le balance d'une fenêtre. Ou il était totalement dérangé à ce moment-là où il l'était maintenant. Est-ce que Dag Petterson était un rôle ou une réelle partie de lui-même? La seule chose qu'il avait retrouvé pour l'instant du blond charismatique chez Loki était son habituel sourire en coin, ses profonds yeux bleus et sa façon de parler à la fois grave et taquine. Il ne savait s'il voulait que le dieu soit fidèle à son identité volée ou s'il voulait qu'il soit radicalement opposé. Parce que Dag Petterson, ou du moins ce qui était supposé l'être, lui avait putain de plut.

 _-Je dit toujours que je ne supporte plus les gens qui pétent les plombs sous alcool mais au fond je suis le premier à danser avec eux. Dit Tony en fixant le fond de son verre_

 _-Je vois, lui répondit Dag, et dansez-vous plus avec les gens ou avec vous-même?_

 _-Arrête de me psychanalyser. En plus je comprends pas ta question._

 _Le blond se resservit un verre et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, y allongeant ses jambes._

 _-Cherchez-vous simplement à vous amuser ou essayez-vous, vainement, d'oublier quelque chose?_

 _-Ta question est facile, c'est carrément cliché en fait. Evidemment que je bois pour oublier bordel, tu penses que c'est pour le plaisir d'avoir la gorge qui brule et un gout de javel sur les lèvres? Qui ne boit pas pour oublier?_

 _-Croyez-moi cela existe, certain boivent pour s'enhardir encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Mais ce n'est pas important. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à oublier?_

 _-Sérieux tu forces. Comme 95% de la population je cherche à oublier le fait que je suis en réalité un être humain banal en utilisant exactement le même moyen que tout le monde._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas comme 95% de la population Stark, et vous le savez très bien._

 _-Sur ce point là, je t'assure que si_

 _-Je ne vous croit pas. Quelqu'un comme vous ne peux pas chercher à oublier sa banalité. Je sais ce que vous essayez d'oublier._

 _-Ha oui? Répondit-il, amusé, et qu'est-ce que j'essaye d'oublier?_

 _-La violence_

Il avait par miracle trouver une boite de cigares et une d'allumettes dans un bureau. Cela devait faire au moins une vingtaine d'années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en train de fumer avec pour seule occupation de regarder un plafond. Il lui manquait juste une cannette de bière et sa guitare électrique. Ces réminiscences de nostalgie le firent sourire mais ne suffirent à dissimuler les récents souvenirs, il était d'ailleurs incapable de savoir si cela datait d'un jour ou deux. Tout semblait appartenir à une autre réalité, à une escapade d'il y a dix ans. Il ne savait ci c'était du au tournant beaucoup trop rapide et inattendue qu'avait pris la situation ou à ses sentiments qui ont du évoluer en fonction et qui se reconstruisent maintenant sur les fraiches ruines de ses illusions.

 _-La violence? Demanda t-il, intrigué_

 _-Le champ de bataille, et tout ce que vous en avez ramené_

 _-Ha oui? Et selon toi qu'est-ce que j'ai ramassé dans les tranchées?_

 _-Votre incertitude, votre peur de la fatalité, la certitude que la mort n'est pas si terrible tant que vous décidiez de franchir la figne frontière qui vous en sépare. Le sentiment que vous ne serrez plus jamais en sécurité._

 _Tony déglutit. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette minutieuse mise à nue lui faisait du bien ou le faisait se sentir encore plus vulnérable. Une partie de lui avait envie de s'enfuir et l'autre de s'enfouir dans ces choses qu'il savait mais n'avait jamais entendu de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne devait signifier qu'une chose._

 _-Et vous? Qu'avez-vous ramassé sur le champ de la bataille?_

 _-Moi? Demanda Dag_

 _Il semblait, pour la première fois, pris de court. Stark ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il le vit se resservir de l'aquavit avant de lui répondre._

 _-Je n'ai rien acquis dans la violence. J'ai seulement perdu._

Il ne savait pas comment interpréter les bribes de conversation qui revenait au fur et à mesure dans sa mémoire, et surtout il culpabilisait d'en avoir un souvenir aussi doux-amer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki s'était montré aussi humain. Essayai-t-il de l'attendrir? D'instaurer un climat de confiance pour qu'il accepte plus facilement sa nouvelle proposition? Pourquoi avait-il autant donné de lui-même? Il tira une autre taffe, agacé de n'avoir aucunes réponses à la suite de ses questions. Son cigare était presque était finit. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de demander à Loki de tirer un paquet de cigarettes d'un chapeau magique? Il sourit de sa propre idiotie, notant au passage que c'était bien triste d'en arriver là, mais se dit que l'idée n'était pas si conne. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, le dieu avait visiblement besoin de communiquer, ça crevait les yeux qu'il ne le détestait pas autant qu'il essayait de le faire croire. Ou alors il avait une putain d'idée bien précise en tête qui l'obligeait à simuler de l'empathie, un sentiment qui devait être bien agaçant pour lui d'ailleurs. Il se releva du lit et éteignit son cigare.

-Loki!

Maintenant il devait analyser un peu. Il entendit un bruyant soupir qui fut succéder par quelques pas trainants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait des cigarettes dans ta maison?

-Je ne suis pas votre bonne Stark, lui répondit Loki d'un ton peu enclin à lui acheter un paquet de blondes

-S'il te plait, je te demande juste de me lancer un paquet!

-Vous m'agacez. Et de toute façon il n'y en a pas ici.

-Sérieusement? Comment le dieu du chaos peut ne pas s'en griller une entre deux invasions?

-La cigarette a pour seul but de vous donner un semblant de stature sociale et de calmer vos maux en vous en rajoutant. Votre invention midgardienne est pleine de facilité, et contrairement à vous, je ne souhaite pas y céder. Répondit-il d'une seule traite.

-C'est vrai, nous avons pris l'habitude assez forte de nous réfugier dans des problèmes plus confortables plutôt que de faire face aux principaux. Mais après tout, ce qui nous fait du bien nous fait du mal.

Allez, pensa-t-il, saisit cette putain de perche.

-Si vous tenez tant que ça a fumer, il me semble qu'un paquet de cigares traine quelque part. Dit-il sèchement avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision.

Et bien c'était raté. Il nota mentalement que les discussions philosophiques de comptoir qui devait déboucher sur les ressentis et expériences personnelles ne passaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient sobre. Il soupira, ça allait vraiment être fastidieux.

* * *

 **Un chapitre court, je le conçois, mais qui mets l'accent sur le fait que tout se jouera beaucoup autour de la simple cohabitation entre Tony et Loki.**

 **Est-ce que ça se voit que je retarde au maximum l'entrée dans le vif du sujet? C'est dur d'écrire sur un quotidien en donnant énormément de place à la simple évolution des sentiments. *se demande actuellement pourquoi elle s'est entrainée là-dedans***

 **On n'oublie pas le review!**


	6. Hight Rise

Cette journée allait s'annoncer bien morne et bien chiante. Après s'être essayé à plusieurs tentatives d'évasions, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, Tony était accoudé à un balcon, fumant son troisième cigare de la journée. Il avait entre autres, essayé d'attacher plusieurs draps ensembles afin de s'en servir comme corde pour descendre l'étage par l'extérieur et essayer de sauter par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, au risque de se péter la cheville voir plus. Les deux tentatives s'étaient soldées par une collision avec une surface invisible qui commençait maintenant à bien connaitre la surface de son visage. Après le nettoyage de son nez qui pissait le sang et le déni sur le fait qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune issue, son seul réconfort avait été qu'il pouvait au moins accéder à un balcon et avoir un semblant de contact avec l'extérieur. Comme fumer en haut d'un balcon en contemplant la nature était propice à la réflexion et la remise en question, il s'y laissa doucement sombrer malgré lui. Mais l'introspection était une lame qui faisait glisser son plat sur des veines gonflées, se retournant lentement mais inexorablement sur son fil. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se glisser dans ce tunnel sans lumière au bout, comme si elle ne jaillirait que lorsqu'il aurait balayés les vieilles poussières. Et il se demanda qui l'attendait, et le simple fait de formuler mentalement cette question le fit fumer plus frénétiquement. Il préféra procédé par élimination plutôt que de faire un constat trop brutal qui lui ferait mendier une bouteille d'alcool auprès de Loki. Pepper était partie. Les Avengers n'était plus que quelques magiciens et autres supers-soldats vaguement surveillé par le SHIELD voir se baladant dans la nature, l'amitié naissante avec certains s'étant quelque peu disloqués. Si le SHIELD volait à sa rescousse ce serait simplement par intérêts et non pour ses beaux yeux. Bon la case "petite amie" était vide, celle "collègues de travail" s'était détériorée, que restait-elle de celle "amis"? Il avait toujours eut peu d'amis. Les relations humaines étaient définis par une loi de réciprocité, ainsi la haine commune définissait la rivalité et permettait de reconnaitre ses ennemis, une pulsation sous la poitrine de la même intensité folle instaurait l'amour. L'amitié elle, se reconnaissait selon le degrés d'affection similaire que se portaient deux éléments. Il prit une autre taffe. Peut-être aurait-il dû, à une époque, essayer de manifester un peu d'affection envers certaines personnes pour créer ce mouvement. S'il avait eut des amis fut un temps, ils avaient disparus, lassés de voir qu'il était le maillon manquant de la chaine qui aurait été supposé créer de l'attachement. Putain. Au final l'introspection était pire lorsqu'il essayait de ne pas prendre les constats de sa propre vie de manière brutes, à force des les analyser, il rendait les choses encore plus dures à travers le filtre de la réalité. Il éteignit son cigare et rentra à l'intérieur, l'accès au balcon faisait face au coin bibliothèque qui accédait aux escaliers. L'idée lui semblait stupide il y a quelques minutes, mais au fond il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, si cela ne débouchait sur rien, ça aurait au moins eut le mérite de lui faire passer le temps qui s'écoulait bien trop lentement.

-Hé! J'ai encore besoin d'un truc!

Un profond soupir, un pas rapide.

-J'allais sortir Stark, dit-il

-Ok c'est cool, est-ce que tu peux juste me passer une bouteille d'alcool avant d'aller te connecter avec l'environnement ?

-Et quel usage allez-vous en faire? Demanda Loki, surpris

-A ton avis? Je compte pas désinfecter des blessures là tout de suite

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit le dieu

-Sérieusement? Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'en as quelque chose à foutre de mon état de santé? Par pitié lance moi une bouteille, demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

-Voyez, vous n'avez pas encore consommer votre satané breuvage que cela vous dégrade déjà. Vous qui êtes d'habitude si fier, vous voila à supplier

Il voulu répondre mais un bruit assourdissant les tirèrent de la discussion. Un grondement grave semblait provenir d'au-dessus la maison, Tony aurait reconnu ce bruit entre mille. Un bruit de moteur. Loki monta rapidement les marches d'escaliers et se posta sur le balcon sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il le rejoignit, faisant attention à ne pas s'installer trop près de lui. Un vent féroce leurs fouetta le visage, charriant des feuilles sur le balcon, Tony plissa les yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à distinguer l'engin qui leurs faisait face. Vitres teintées, design fin et allongé, une inscription blanche ressortant sur la surface noire. C'était un hélicoptère du SHIELD. Il se tourna vers Loki, celui-ci regardait l'engin d'un air méfiant mais ne semblait pas du tout prêt à réagir, si ses mains étaient crispées et son corps tendus ses pieds ne semblait pas vouloir se décoller du sol. Bien que cela soit étrange qu'il ne réagisse pas, il se demanda ce que lui devait faire, car l'hélicoptère se contentait de vaguement tourner autour de la maison, n'agissant pas plus que le dieu. Pas de voix sortant d'un haut-parleur demandant négociations, pas de déploiement d'hommes armés autour du domicile, aucun projectile ne visant l'Ase. Peut-être qu'ils ne le voyaient pas? Pourtant il était bien en évidence. Dans un instant de doute, il agita les bras et se mit à crier.

-Hé! Je suis là! Sortez-moi de là bordel!

Mais cette démonstration n'engendra absolument rien, à part un regard foudroyant de la part de Loki. Au bout de quelques secondes de tour de plus, l'hélicoptère commença à dévier sa trajectoire, partant en sens inverse.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! Je suis là! Hurla-t-il

Mais le détachement du SHIELD s'éloignait au fur et à mesure qu'il signalait sa présence, jusqu'à disparaitre derrière les falaises. S'il avait eut assez de force, ses mains auraient brisé la barrière du balcon. Il se retourna vers Loki qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu? Demanda-t-il d'un ton tremblant

Le dieu ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Tony se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à lui faire face, les yeux brillants, les veines pulsantes sous sa peau. Il n'y avait plus que du rouge. Il poussa le dieu, qui recula malgré lui. Son regard s'assombrit à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? T'as entouré la baraque d'un de tes tours hein?

Il se sentait animé par la plus grande des colères et la plus grande des résignations. Plus personne ne viendrait maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus rien arriver. Tout était finit ici, sur un balcon avec le dieu du chaos. Il n'y a plus rien, tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'écrire le mot "fin".

-Putain mais répond-moi espèce de taré! Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas vus?

Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait, Loki restait stoïque face à ses provocations. Son regard était sévère mais n'émanait aucune violence.

-Vous avez deviné. J'ai attribué un sort d'invisibilité à toutes choses qui seraient capable de me faire remarquer, cette maison et tout ceux qui y entrent en font partit.

Tout était brouillé, _il n'y avait plus que des pulsations qui s'accélérait_ encore encore encore _tout s'achève_ il n'y a plus rien a faire _il avait échoué_ ce n'était pas censer se terminer ainsi il n'avait _rien_ dit mais l'odeur _écœurante d_ e la fin se répandait dans l'air _il voulait juste_...

 _Tout éclata. Si la vie avait fleurie ici, alors elle n'était plus. Toujours ce liquide poisseux et noir qui recouvrait absolument toutes les choses inertes et dévastées. Le balcon était à moitié arraché, la maison calcinée. La suie volait autour de lui, déposant ses particules sombres sur toutes les surfaces qu'elle rencontrait. C'était le calme après la bombe, la poussière qui retombe. Si tout était vide, tout était aussi calme. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentit. Cela lui sembla bon pendant quelques respirations avant que le silence ne devienne assourdissant, et que l'air devienne trop lourd pour s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, la main sur la poitrine, essayant de sentir l'oxygène pénétrer sous sa cage thoracique. Ce fut laborieux, et le fait que sa respiration essoufflée soit le seul bruit aux alentours ne faisait que renforcer encore plus la panique qui déformait ses traits. Que quelque chose apparaisse, n'importe quoi. Une collision, un coup, se battre, résister, au moins ça._

 _-Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda Héla_

 _Elle était derrière lui, assise sur ce qu'il restait du balcon, l'amusement dans son regard perceptible malgré quelques mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux._

 _-Pourquoi est-tu là? Demanda-t-il, se redressant_

 _-Je suis toujours là. Mais je le fait savoir uniquement quand je le désire, souvent au hasard, parfois au moment importun_

 _-Ce n'était pas le bon moment, grinça-t-il_

 _Ce qui restait de la déesse descendit gracieusement, se rapprochant de lui. Toujours ce même sourire ou il ne manquait plus que le rouge pour que la métaphore de la lame soit complète. Ses lèvres fendant son visage voulait tout dire. Chaque moment était le moment importun depuis que sa vie n'était qu'une longue chute dans laquelle il s'était lui-même initié. Elle pouvait apparaitre quand elle le voulait, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne prenait aucune respiration entre chacun de ses passages. Elle n'était pas une œuvre du karma qui venait pour contrebalancer les moments où elle n'existait pas, elle n'était qu'une extension de tout. Son entrave ne le violentait que pour lui rappeler que depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu d'étreintes._

 _-Et que tu n'en auras jamais_

 _Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur l'une de ses joues, un geste dont elle savait la connotation maternelle qui le dégouta et le fit reculer instantanément. Un petit ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres blanches._

 _-Le mortel te déteste, dit-elle_

 _-L'inverse m'aurait étonné, répondit-il d'un ton teinté d'ironie amère_

 _-L'auto-dérision t'es contre-productive. Si tu répands ton venin sur les autres c'est pour ne pas mentionner celui qui afflue dans tes veines._

 _-Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi_

 _Elle se rapprocha, entourant le visage de l'autre de ses mains. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait réellement la morsure du froid, un frisson parcourut son corps, ses épaules tressaillirent. Sa prise le paralysa, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Et il n'est rien de pire que de ne pas pouvoir fermer les yeux lors d'un cauchemar._

Il faisait froid. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de la fraicheur de l'endroit, de la sensation qui entravait légèrement sa gorge, de la brume qui s'échappait lorsqu'il respirait. Il ne faisait pas aussi froid il y a quelques minutes, ses mains étaient prises par un engourdissement soudain, de ses bras se tirèrent quelques frissons. Alors qu'il était jusque -là bouillonnant de colère, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être atteint par le froid qui il en était sûr, n'était pas là avant. Il réprima l'envie de croiser ses bras autour de sa poitrine revint vers Loki. Son regard ne croisait plus le sien, ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le paysage, sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il semblait aussi désemparé que lui.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, résigné

Mais le dieu ne lui répondit pas. Son regard s'était assombri. Il passa une main sur son visage et ferma les yeux durant un court instant. Ce fut comme si l'air autour d'eux n'était juste qu'une fine paroi de verre et que passer ses doigts dessus faisait naitre des fissures. Il se demanda ce que cela ferait s'il appuyait encore un peu sur l'invisible face à lui.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton

Et Loki ne réagit pas, ses yeux s'embuèrent, il mordit l'un de ses doigts. La nervosité n'était plus que la seule maitresse des lieux, le verre se morcelait encore un peu. Si le dieu semblait au bord de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, lui était prêt à craquer. Trop de choses ravagées en trop peu de temps.

POURQUOI

Il avait pété la vitre, et maintenant ses éclats volaient autour de lui, cinglant ses membres de quelques fines coupures. Mais ce n'était que le froid. Loki avait hurler, qu'il parte, mais cela semblait plus dirigé vers la nature entière face à eux qu'à lui en particulier. Il était assis, le dos appuyé contre le balcon, sa poitrine battant sous le rythme de sa respiration qui semblait s'atrophier un peu plus à chaque seconde. Tout son corps était assaillit de tremblements incontrôlés, il voyait ses dents claquer et ses poings serrés tentant de maintenir un semblant de contrôle sur son corps. Son teint était devenu encore plus pale, il tirait vers le bleu, comme s'il allait mourir de froid, seul ses yeux étaient soulignés par un violet dessinant des cernes qui sortait des normes humaines. Tony était encore debout, le corps immobile et le visage dénué de toutes expressions. Il le regardait comme un enfant regarde un insecte se faire dévorer un par une colonie de fourmis, mélangé entre une fascination morbide et la sensation de pouvoir sur les évènements qui engendrait une satisfaction malsaine à ne rien faire. A juste regarder les soubresauts de survie de quelque chose qu'il était bien plus intéressant de laisser mourir. Peut-être serait-il resté ainsi s'il n'avait pas croisé ce qu'il restait de son regard. Il s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que le dieu.

-Désactive ton bouclier de merde. Je vais descendre te chercher un truc, dit-il d'un ton ferme

L'Ase leva l'une de ses mains et les yeux tournés vers les marches, il dessina un symbole étrange dans le vide. Le brun aperçut que quelques choses bougeait sur la marche rouge, mais il ne comprit ce que l'autre avait fait. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers les escaliers dans lesquels il passa sans encombre. Il retrouva le tube orange posé sur l'une des étagères de la cuisine ouverte, il l'ouvrit et constata que Loki ne s'était pas resservit depuis la dernière fois. Il reboucha le tube en se demandant pourquoi cela l'intéressait avant que son regard ne tombe sur la seule chose qui avait de l'intérêt dans cette foutu maison. Il s'approcha de l'armoire à spiritueux qu'il ouvrit avec délectation, dévoilant un choix de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort. Tiens, un bon vieux whisky. Il se saisit de la bouteille de Jack Daniel's et remonta rapidement les escaliers. Loki était toujours dans un état entre la convulsion épileptique et l'agonie. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau à ses cotés. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Il semblait à peine remarquer sa présence. Il lui tendit quatre cachets et la bouteille ouverte, le dieu s'en empara avec des gestes qui semblait ne pas être contrôlé par son cerveau et avala le mélange. Tony reprit la bouteille et s'assit complétement sur le sol. Quelques gorgées d'alcool descendirent dans sa gorge, répandant leur soulagement brulant et amer. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le contour du balcon, les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait gris sans que cela soit un jour de pluie, il n'y avait simplement pas d'occasions pour que le bleu soit d'office.

Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. Le corps moite et les yeux vagues, trainant dans le couloir de l'étage. De toutes façons il n'y avait rien d'important là, il savait même pas ce qu'il y foutait. Le mur n'était pas dur, s'enfonçait dans sa main, la tapisserie moche avait de léger reliefs qui s'incrustaient dans les lignes de ses empreintes digitales. Il cogna le mur du plat de la main, autistique, répétitif, il n'y avait pas de vide dedans, juste une horrible matière qui faisait encore rater quelque chose. Le front contre le mur trop plein, il n'y avait qu'une perspective de rien devant ce trop plein. Il s'en détacha, à peine une sensation, chemin inverse, il essayait d'avancer droit. A l'école, il fallait imaginer un fil au-dessus de nos pieds pour marcher droit, après tout il faisait comme ça les équilibristes. Finalement il s'appuya contre une paroi, avant que la rambarde-escalier arrive, est-ce qu'il fallait sauter par-dessus déjà? Il s'y appuya des deux mains, se tourna face à la descente. C'était haut mais il n'y avait forcément qu'un petitminucsculeminime risque qu'il s'écrase, les os n'étaient pas importants, tout allait finir broyés si tout ne l'était pas déjà. Quelque chose qui ricoche contre le crane, une voix, faible, dure de l'entendre, ignorable et ignorée. Elle recommence, mais les mots sont inutiles, tout peut-être résolus avec des chiffres alors pourquoi se parler? Nous ne sommes que des masses de chair, d'équations et signaux chimiques. Et si nous existons c'est par...survie...reconnaissance...

-Stark? Vous m'entendez?

Oui. Fort. L'autre était encore sur le balcon, moins mort mais pas tellement vivant non plus. Juste assis, en demi-teinte. Il se rapprocha de l'autre, bien sur que j'ai entendu, j'ai juste pas envie de t'écouter, t'es pas la parole de Dieu putain...

-Tu sais quoi? Dit-il en se laissant tomber à coté de l'autre

-Qu'y a t-il?

-J'espère que Dieu n'a jamais parlé

L'autre laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le ciel qui ignore tout du bleu.

-Il n'a jamais rien dit, répondit-il, la voix empreinte de flemmefatiguedéfoncé

-Tant mieux

Il reprit une gorgée de la bouteille accrochée à sa main. L'autre était pale mais moins possédé, avec la magie il avait moins un plastron en cuir et autre fioritures nordiques.

-Mais en fait...t'es défoncé aussi...marmonna-t-il

-Contrairement à vous je me qualifierai plutôt comme "apaisé"

-C'pareil

-Vous devriez lâcher cette bouteille, dit-il faiblement

-Tu t'en branles

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit tu t'en branles. T'en à rien à foutre. Laisse moi boire. Parce qu'au fond tu t'en fiches.

Si les yeux de l'autre n'avaient pas été fermés, ils auraient été durs, si un regard pouvait tuer il serait encore plus un criminel. Une main lui arracha la bouteille. Avant qu'il ait le temps de la récupérer elle volait par-dessus le balcon. Il se releva, appuyé, penché au maximum. Un cadavre de plus dans le lac. Autant aller le chercher, on n'abandonne pas les morts. Par jalousie essentiellement, c'était les seuls qui avaient droit à la quiétude. Il passa une jambe par-dessus la barrière. La main revint, le tira en arrière.

-Arrêtez, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Tremblotant, fébrile, un roseau sur la rive, mais toujours plus grand que lui. Lâche-moi.

-Assis-toi, ajouta-t-il doucement mais fermement

Il s'assit. Rien ne ressemblait à rien. Il n'y avait plus de sensations. Juste du vide. Et l'autre.

-Je te hais

Et ça n'allait pas mieux.

* * *

 **Tiens c'est vrai que la situation semble sans espoirs vu comme ça.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Nahy: Les talons de Loki sont des putain de talons de queen, il obéit à la règle qui stipule que "en-dessous de 10 centimètres, une chaussure à talons ne peut pas etre considérée comme telle et est donc une pantoufle"**

 **Nita: Merci pour le qualificatif "subtilement", j'ai toujours l'impression que leurs sentiments respectifs et réciproques sont aussi subtils qu'une blague graveleuse. Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas!**


End file.
